Cu Chulainn
Cu Chulainn (クー・フーリン, Kuu Fuurin) is a recurring demon in the Shin Megami Tensei series. He is associated with Setanta (his given name), who the protagonists must often train to a sufficient high level before obtaining Cu Chulainn. History Cu Chulainn is an Irish mythological hero who appears in the stories of the Ulster Cycle, as well as in Scottish and Manx folklore. The son of the god Lugh and Deichtine, sister of the king of Ulster, he was originally named Setanta, but gained his better-known name as a child after he killed Culann's fierce guard-dog in self-defense, and offered to take its place until a replacement could be reared. At the age of seventeen he defended Ulster single handedly against the armies of queen Medb of Connacht in the epic Tain Bo Cuailnge. It was prophesied that his great deeds would give him everlasting fame, but that his life would be short – one reason he is compared to the Greek hero Achilles. He is known for his terrifying battle frenzy, in which he becomes an unrecognizable monster who knows neither friend nor foe. He fights from his chariot, driven by his loyal charioteer Laeg, and drawn by his horses, Liath Macha and Dub Sainglend. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Yousei Clan *Shin Megami Tensei II: Yousei Clan *Giten Megami Tensei: Yousei Clan *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Genma Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Demigod Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Genma Race *Last Bible'' *''Last Bible II'' *''Last Bible III'' *''Last Bible Special'' *''Majin Tensei: Genma Clan *Majin Tensei II: Genma Clan *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Magician Arcana *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Suit of Swords *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Suit of Swords *Persona 3: Tower Arcana *Persona 3: FES: Tower Arcana *Persona 4:Tower Arcana *Persona 3 Portable: Tower Arcana *Persona 4 Golden:Tower Arcana *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Genma Clan'' *''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Genma Clan'' *''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Fury Order *Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito'' *''Devil Children White Book'' *''DemiKids Light Version'' Karfu *''DemiKids Dark Version'' Karfu *''Devil Children Fire Book'' *''Devil Children Ice Book'' *''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Fiend Class *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Fiend Class *Devil Survivor: Genma Race'' *''Devil Survivor 2: Genma Race'' Profile ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' Cu Chulainn is renamed to Lance in the English release of Megami Ibunroku Persona. ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Cu Chulainn appears as a distinct demon in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne. He cannot be encountered nor recruited by the Demi-fiend, rather, the Demi-fiend can only obtain him by evolving Setanta by reaching at least Lv. 52 himself and completely mastering Setanta's skillset. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' Cu Chulainn appears as a normal enemy encounter in Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner. He can be easily found in Coordinate 136. Cu Chulainn is also one of the Demon allies summoned by the optional boss Demi-fiend during battle; he focuses on lowering the party's Defense and striking them with powerful Physical attacks. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' Cu Chulainn returns as a normal enemy encounter in Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2. He can be easily found in final dungeon, the Sun. Cu Chulainn often appears alongside with Pallas Athena when fought. ''Persona 3'' Cu Chulainn appears as the Persona of the Tower Arcana in Persona 3. He can be summoned once the protagonist reaches Lv. 40 or above. Cu Chulainn, along with Scathach also grants the protagonist the Fusion Spell Shadow Hound, which inflicts severe Strike damage upon all enemies. ''Persona 3: FES'' Cu Chulainn returns as the Persona of the Tower Arcana in Persona 3: FES, retaining all of his attributes. However, as FES introduces the weapon fusion system, Cu Chulainn can be fused with any Nihil item into a distinct weapon at the antique shop via the Weapon Fusion system. The weapon is Gae Bolg (A spear given to Cu Chulainn by Scathach), a Spear holding 260 ATK, 85 Accuracy, and the passive ability Wind Amp. It should also be noted that Gae Bolg inflicts Wind-based damage upon striking enemies with it, rather than dealing pierce attacks. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Cu Chulainn is a level 44 demon that can only be obtained by fusing him. When the player uses him as a mount, he carries the player bridal style and gazes into the player's eyes, regardless of gender (see the Gallery). His armor appears as equipment for the player along with an all-black variant. ''Persona 4'' Cu Chulainn returns as the Persona of the Tower Arcana. He can be summoned once the protagonist reaches Lv 46 or above. Cu Chulainn's in-game model is also re-used as another Persona of the Sun Arcana, Tam Lin; Though two Personae shares different attributes and color schemes. ''Devil Survivor'' Cu Chulainn is a demon of the Genma race and can be fused once the protagonist reaches level 39. As a unique demon only one Cu Chulainn can be possessed by the party at a time. Cu Chulainn is one of only a handful of unique demons (including Shiva and Norn) to appear in free battles, consistently appearing on day 6 and 7. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' '' Cu Chulainn appears as a NPC in the EX Mission'' A formal search request,'' in which his mother has traveled to the Schwarzwelt to find him. The trail for him leads first to Sector Bootes, where an Orthrus will indicate he has moved to Sector Antlia to offer support to his old teacher Scathach. Meeting with Scathach will reveal Cu Chulainn has heard of the search and is moving to meet the protagonist. Near the entrance to Sector Antlia, Cu Chulainn will be found with Enemy Search. He will leave for Sector Carina to meet with his mother; once met there, he will reward the protagonist by unlocking Cu Chulainn fusion, giving him Gae Bolg, his spear, and giving him the item Knight's Oath, which contains a Demonica code to summon him. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Interestingly, his old design from Soul Hackers returns. He and Tam Lin no longer share the same, palette-swapped appearance. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Devil Children White Book'' ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Persona 3 / FES'' ''Persona 4'' ''Devil Survivor'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Cu Chulainn5.PNG|Sprite from Shin Megami Tensei II Cu Chulainn4.PNG|Sprite of Cu Chulainn from Giten Megami Tensei Image:CuChulainn2.jpg|Artwork from Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne cu chulainn.png|Model in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne D20803CuChulainn.jpg|Model in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Cu Chulainn Mount Animation Princess Carry.jpg|Mount Animation in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE File:Cu_Chulainn_Portrait_SJ.png|Portrait from Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Cu Chulainn LB.PNG|Cu Chulainn as he appears in Last Bible Cu Chulainn LB 2.PNG|Cu Chulainn as he appears in Last Bible II Cu Chulainn LB 3.PNG|Cu Chulainn as he appears in Last Bible III Cu Chulainn SP.PNG|Cu Chulainn as he appears in Last Bible Special Cu Chulainn.PNG|Sprite from Majin Tensei Cu Chulainn2.PNG|Sprite from Majin Tensei II Cu Chulainn.JPG|Artwork in Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Cu Chulainn Raidou Kuzunoha Manga.jpg|Cu Chulainn as he appears in Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito cuchulainn.JPG|Artwork from Devil Children White Book Karfu.gif|Sprite of Karfu from DemiKids Cy Chulainn Devil Survivor 2 (Top Screen).png|Cu Chulainn as he appears in Devil Survivor 2 Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Demons Category:Wargod Race Category:Tower Arcana Category:Sword Arcana Category:Yousei Clan Category:Shin Megami Tensei Demons Category:Fiend Class Category:Devil Survivor Demons Category:Irish Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Demons Category:Genma Race Category:Devil Children White Book Demons Category:Devil Children Fire Book Demons Category:Devil Children Ice Book Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Demons Category:DemiKids Light Version Demons Category:DemiKids Dark Version Demons Category:Genma Clan Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Personas Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Personas Category:Devil Survivor 2 Demons Category:Scottish Mythology Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito Demons Category:Last Bible Demons Category:Last Bible II Demons Category:Last Bible III Demons Category:Last Bible Special Demons Category:Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis Demons Category:Majin Tensei Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei II Demons Category:Persona 4 Golden Personas Category:Persona 3 Portable Personas Category:Persona 3 Personas Category:Persona 3 FES Personas Category:Persona 4 Personas